A golf swing trainer providing a resiliently flexible shaft having a first shaft end coupled to a swing element and a second shaft end coupled to a grip having a tapered external surface gripably received by the hands.
Great golf results from a great golf swing. Accordingly, there are many golf swing training devices which can be utilized by a trainee to improve the golf swing. Certain conventional golf swing training devices provide a golf club having a resiliently flexible shaft. A conventional golf club head having an asymmetric configuration about the longitudinal axis of the golf club shaft may be coupled to a first shaft end. A significant problem with this type of golf swing training device may be that the asymmetry of a conventional golf club head can generate vector forces which alter as the flexible shaft flexes or returns toward the unflexed condition during the backswing or the downswing which must be compensated by the trainee. Compensation of these forces can make achieving swing rhythm and swing balance more difficult.
Other conventional golf swing training devices include a hinged shaft which operates to collapse the golf swing training device when the swing of the trainee does not correspond to the swing mechanics which maintain the uncollapsed condition. A significant problem with this type golf swing training device may be that it can be difficult to recognize incremental improvement in swing mechanics when the golf swing training device collapses even while trainee swing mechanics are improving.
Other conventional golf swing training devices include a conventional golf club handle coupled to substantially non-resilient flexible tube at a first end and a spherical swung element coupled to the second end. A substantial problem with this type of golf swing training device may be too little resilience in the flexible tube which correspondingly generates too great a lag in the swung element in response to the downswing of the trainee or may be too little mass in the swung element to correctly condition the golf swing of the trainee.
Another substantial problem with conventional golf swing training devices can be the lack of any golf swing training device elements which assist in conditioning of wrist action to hinge and unhinge the wrists properly during backswing and downswing and to prevent breaking. A great golf swing results from proper wrist action resulting from a good grip. A trainee's wrists can move in two directions during a golf swing. A forward and backward motion in the direction of the swing known as “breaking” and an upward and downward motion known as “hinging”. The goal of golf swing training is to eliminate breaking and to naturally create the proper hinging action as a result of proper grip. However, conventional golf swing training devices rely upon conventional golf club handles which do not additionally assist the trainee in recognizing the proper grip and proper hinging.
By providing a golf swing trainer having structural elements not prior included in conventional golf swing training devices, the inventive golf swing trainer described herein addresses the problems above described.